


Violet Light

by raindropwaltz



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Meta, Only shippy if you squint, lots of meta here, rey had an easier time of this, trying to get into kylo ren's head without the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindropwaltz/pseuds/raindropwaltz
Summary: a very stream-of-consciousness take on kylo ren facing rey on starkiller. mostly kylo's POV with some of rey's tossed in.





	

The Scavenger has his lightsaber the Scavenger has his lightsaber the Scavenger has his lightsaber _it chose her it chose her it chose **Her**_ -–why would it choose her why not him–-he sees it on her face, she does not understand, _she doesn’t understand!_ her eyes dart back and forth, she doesn’t understand the significance of what’s just happened but he feels the Force shift around her and he knows that she feels it too. she ignites it, and the blue glow lights up her face, and kylo ren sees her uncertainty and he Wants that saber but it chose _**Her**_ , and he wants to know why.

she rushes him. _fools attack first cowards attack first she does not know what she is doing_ he can hear it in his head, like a mantra as he parries her blows. she uses the blade like a novice her hands shift about her blows are unstable but there is _power_ in her movements and so kylo ren swings his blade and advances on her. the lightsaber chose her. the blue light crashes together with the red in her eyes and he sees fear, and anger and it is so easy to strike at her but the lightsaber chose her and he reaches out with the Force and tries to understand.

she runs from him. if from his lightsaber or from his reach he doesn’t know, but he chases after. there is light in her, and power, and hope–but the Scavenger is not a child, not naive and not new. she knows how to run, she knows how to dodge, and escape.

a flash of blinding sunlight. it’s sweltering, the heat is unbearable-–someone shouts, someone is running, _run run run **run**_ –-

the Scavenger is running but she cannot run forever. there is nowhere to run here, he feels her presence burning ahead of him like the blade of the saber she carries.

ahead of them, trees are falling. snow billows up like mushroom clouds. the planet is collapsing, her filthy rebel compatriots are going to succeed in destroying starkiller-–already he feels the base beginning to fail. but the Scavenger…  
she stumbles, she skids ahead, she is anxious and unsure how to proceed. he slows his steps; soon he will have her.

a chasm opens behind her feet and their blades lock. press, press, push, not too much, do not let her fall, not yet  
she turns and he feels her strength waver just for a moment. she does not want to fall but the alternative is him and his rage and she tries to hold him back. she is so strong, so bright, but she is untrained, she could be so much more she could be his student she could be his _equal_

_“You need a teacher!”_

the words rip from him over the whistling wind around them both. there is no room for the cold here, even in her thin clothes the Scavenger does not shiver.  
 _but she is afraid_

_“I can show you the ways of the Force!”_

he means this. _do not be afraid! fear is for the weak and We are not weak_

_“…the Force…”_

red meets blue and her eyes erupt in violet light as she stares up at him. _‘is it real is is true is that what this is is that what i feel’_ her thoughts assault him through an unseen link and he pushes back against them but she closes her eyes and he is Confused

but there is Power, suddenly. she begins to go still, her breathing neutralizes. _look at me,_ he urges her, he needs to know what is happening, _look at me, Scavenger!_  
she opens her eyes, and everything changes.

she is different, she is Angry, and she attacks him with confidence now. her blade hacks through the air and he feels the newfound strength in her blows, and now he is the one being chased.  
his coat is sheared. he goes to his knees. blood slicks from the wound in his side, pain shooting through him and reminding him he cannot turn back from this. she holds, waiting. _will you get up? can you face me on your feet still?_ it taunts him and he lashes out at her wildly.

she rebuffs him and the point of her blade pierces his shoulder. this time when he stumbles, she advances on him still. her shoulders hunch, she is tired but she is determined and she is Angry and Hurt and suddenly there is another flash and they are not on the starkiller anymore and there is no snow, there is sand, heat and sunlight and whipping wind and burning sand, and she is a Scavenger and she has survived on her own for years, and that whipping wind and burning sand has turned her into something unbreakable and _strong_ , and kylo ren is going to fail. her boot sends him into the cold ground and he is on the base with her again, and the smell of blood and burning cloth and sweat is thick and sickening and there she is, pacing before him and there is Rage in her eyes, and kylo ren senses not the Dark Side but something more

_REY_ , her eyes snarl at him, her power seeks to keep him down now, _I am Rey!_

it is impossible effort to get to his feet again but he manages, and desperate, confused, awe-struck, he reaches and stops her wrists, wishing his gloves were not still on. she fights him, she drives his blade into the ground and knocks his saber from his hand, and hot searing pain blood and blinding light and his face burns and bleeds and she pushes once more, sending him tumbling into the snow for the last time.

she hesitates.

he can feel it, lying in the snow. she waits, she is angry but she waits, she breathes, she tries to gather her own thoughts and he reaches out, feeling for her and trying to grasp at the glow she has become in his consciousness, gasping for breath and struggling to find her with his eyes but she is there she stayed there she did not strike the final blow _Rey_  
the ground shudders, and the planet itself tears open and separates her from him.

their eyes lock across the chasm.   
_alive alive you are alive_  
 _run run i will find you again_  
it is a threat and a promise. he is not sure which he intends. she runs, and he watches her go. she will make it off the dying planet. he will find her again. there is something ignited inside him now, blazing into existence from the blinding light in her eyes. he can hear it, echoes of her sheer power still in his mind.

_Rey! I am Rey!_

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully the writing style didn't throw anyone too much. Kylo Ren just sort of does this, it's hard to pin his shifty ass down--forget about trying to get out what he's thinking in any kind of coherent fashion...


End file.
